Współczulność
by JuliaMarconi
Summary: Do Forks przyjeżdża Julia. Połamana dziewczyna, która nie ma oparcia w swojej rodzinie. Więc ucieka. W małej mieścinie na drugim krańcu kraju znajduje kogoś, kto jest równie niepewny świata co ona. Wypadki krążą po ludziach. Zwłaszcza w Forks...
1. Rozdział 1 Uciekając

_**Współczulność**_

_Uciekając _

Zaczęło się zwyczajnie. Uciekłam z domu. Znacie jakąś wariatkę, która mając prawą nogę zaśrubowaną i o kulach ucieka z domu? Ja do tej pory nie znałam. Teraz okazuje się, że jestem jedną z nich. Cudownie, prawda? Mam od czego uciekać i na szczęście, mam się gdzie ukryć. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Ale zacznijmy od początku.

Mam osiemnaście lat i zmarnowaną karierę baletnicy. Z racji wykonywania zawodu, przysługuje mi już renta. Wszystko z powodu pogody, złego ogumienia i beznadziejnych umiejętności kierowcy miejskiego autobusu, którym wybrałam się pewnego marcowego popołudnia na kolejny trening. Od tamtego dnia minęło trochę czasu, z czego ponad trzy miesiące spędziłam w szpitalu na oddziale ortopedii i chirurgii. Nie polecam tego nikomu. A bólu zrastających się kości tym bardziej. Minie jeszcze kilka tygodni zanim będę mogła odwiedzić szpital w celu usunięcia tego żelastwa z nogi. Do tego czasu jestem uziemiona. Mięśnie moich nóg wiotczeją, moje dłonie twardnieją od podpierania się na nich, a sen nie przychodzi łatwo, a gdy przychodzi, często kończy się krzykiem.

Uciekam od Nowego Jorku, przepełnionych ulic, szkoły baletowej, teatrów, ambicji i marzeń. Znikam z życia moich kolegów, którzy nadal mogą uprawiać ten najpiękniejszy i najtwardszy zawód świata. Nic tak nie wzmacnia twojej sylwetki i twojego charakteru jak godziny wylewania potu na parkiecie przy drążku. Mnie już nic takiego nie czeka. Zniknął mój cel życia. Nic więcej mnie przy nim nie trzyma. Tak, głupstwa piszę. Jestem zbyt wielką realistką, żeby rozważać coś tak głupiego jak samobójstwo. Zresztą, jest takie powiedzenie, że jak nad skazanym urywa się stryczek to już się go nie zabija. Cóż. Ja nie miałam stryczka tylko latarnię naokoło której zwinął się autobus. Jeżeli to przeżyłam, to muszę pogodzić się z losem i przyjąć to co mi zostało. Czyli prócz pieniędzy – nic.

Jestem pół włoszką. Moi rodzice rozwiedli się dawno temu. Zresztą się nie dziwię. Byli tak różni, że w ogóle dziwię się, że między nimi coś zaiskrzyło. Ojciec wrócił do swojej ojczyzny i tam zbija majątek. Wynagradza mi swoją nieobecność tym czy może, czyli pieniędzmi. Matka, zapracowana agentka reklamy w ciuchach z okładek czasopism właściwie jest nieobecna. A raczej jest obecna na tyle, żeby podpisywać potrzebne mi dokumenty, które podtykam jej pod nos i by zostawiać mi tygodniowe kieszonkowe niebotycznej wielkości, na którym mi na nic bo i na nic nigdy nie miałam czasu. Nie mając żadnych ograniczeń, ani kogoś kto by się mną zajął, sama znalazłam sobie zajęcie i tak rozpoczęła się moja historia z tańcem. Będąc małą i naiwną dziewczynką uważałam, że zdobędę uwagę rodziców albo czymś bardzo głupim, albo czymś bardzo dużym i tak postanowiłam kiedyś wystąpić na deskach tych teatrów w których znikała moja kochana mamusia i wtedy jeszcze tatuś – jak co wieczór. Potem zrozumiałam, że nic z tego. Co najwyżej będę ich kolejnym sukcesem w życiorysie. I tak zostałam baletnicą. I tym sposobem mam małą fortunę zaoszczędzoną na tajnym koncie. Wystarczająco dużą, żeby wyjechać z domu i nie martwić się o humory starszych, którzy nawiasem mówiąc wyglądają na moich rówieśników. A przynajmniej mama. Ojca mimo wszystko dawno nie widziałam. Podejrzewam, że nawet nie wie jak wygląda mój układ z mamą. Zresztą on ma swoją drugą rodzinę i swoje drugie życie. Teraz i ja będę miała swoje.

Poszłam na całość. Kupiłam bilet do Seattle. Na drugi kraniec kraju. To poważna zaleta. Na tyle daleko, żeby uciec przed awanturą i na tyle blisko, żeby mama nie darła się, że wyjechałam z kraju. Siedzę właśnie w samolocie i zastanawiam się nad swoim przyszłym lokum. Jak będzie wyglądać, w jakiej okolicy, jak poradzę sobie mając nogę powyżej uszu, czy chce mi się chodzić od września do szkoły, jak będą na mnie gapić się uczniowie tejże szkoły, co mnie tam spotka?

Aaa! Dość! Bez nerwów. Spokojnie. Głęboki wdech... i wydech... O czym to ja mówiłam? O mieszkaniu. Właściwie to domek, który udało mi się wynająć, dzięki sprytnej agentce nieruchomości. Dwa pokoje, salonik, łazienka i aneks kuchenny – wystarczający dla nastolatki o diecie sportowców. Z diety rezygnować nie zamierzałam. Ostatecznie, to że przestałam ćwiczyć, spowodowało u mnie przybranie na wadze już dwóch kilo. Na tym musi się zakończyć, bo moje zwiotczałe mięśnie niedługo obrośnie tłuszcz. Wracając do tematu... Usytuowanie tejże drewnianej chatki mieści się małym miasteczku – Forks, gdzie zapewne nie zabraknie nigdy widelców... Idealne miejsce dla kogoś, kto zamierza trochę popłakać nad sobą. W tym wypadku – mnie. Jeżeli do września nie zwariuję, to może tam zostanę i pójdę do tamtejszej szkoły. Zapewne na najwyższym poziomie. Żeby nie było, mówię to sarkastycznie. Byle dojechać na miejsce.


	2. Rozdział 2 Przeczekując

_Przeczekując_

Zamknęłam się w sobie, w swojej małej chatce ze zwyczajną łazienką, bez puchatych ręczników, pachnących mydełek i płynów, jacuzzi i reszty luksusu. W chatce, w której oprócz mnie samej nie ma nikogo. Nikogo z kim można by porozmawiać. Od trzech tygodni nie wypowiedziałam więcej słów niż kilka zdawkowych „dziękuję" dziewczynie, która zaopatruje mnie w potrzebny do przeżycia prowiant. Zapewne całe miasteczko huczy od plotek na temat młodej wariatki, która poprawia współczynnik gęstości zaludnienia. Trudno. Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Teraz liczę się tylko Ja. Nikt więcej.

Przez tydzień właściwie nie wstawałam z łóżka. Gapiłam się na niebo za oknem. Przyglądałam się promieniom słońca tańczącym wśród kurzu, a raczej kurzowi tańczącemu w promieniach słońca, albo znowuż kroplom deszczu spływających po brudnej szybie. Kompletna katatonia i brak przejawów chęci do życia, gdyby nie fakt, że byłam wszystkiego świadoma i wiedziałam, iż jak mi się zachce to wystarczy wstać i zacząć robić co mi się żywnie podoba. Tylko mi się nie chciało.

Po tym pierwszym tygodniu przeniosłam się na starą, wytartą kanapę zostawioną w saloniku przez poprzedniego właściciela. Wysłałam emaile do ojca i matki. Okazało się, że moja wspaniała rodzicielka nawet nie zauważyła mojego zniknięcia i to gosposia była bardziej zaniepokojona. Cóż. Żyć, nie umierać. Mogło być gorzej. Mogłam nie mieć niczego i mieszkać pod mostem. Mogłam nie mieć co jeść i co na siebie włożyć.

Trzeci tydzień przestał być tygodniem o charakterze „tylko przeczekać", a stał się tygodniem „przyszłościowym"… a przynajmniej z założenia miał takim być. Myślenie o przyszłości mi zdecydowanie nie służyło i nic nie przyniosło. Prawda była taka, że nie miałam pojęcia czym mogłabym się zająć zamiast tańca, który był dosłownie całym moim życiem. Prawo? Medycyna? Co ja o tym wiem? Znaczy o medycynie, a szczególnie o ortopedii wiem już całkiem sporo… Artystka – malarz? Chyba pokojowy. Śmiechu warte. Może zostanę pustelniczką? Zapewne po jakimś czasie bym totalnie oszalała. Już teraz zapominam jak się mówi…

Dzisiejszego dnia okazało się, że jednak ktoś się o mnie martwi.

Siedząc pod cieplutkim kocykiem (pogoda w środku lata w stanie Waszyngton porażała) i czytając książkę, nie spodziewałam się żadnych gości, więc jakież było moje zdziwienie, gdy usłyszałam na podjeździe parkujący samochód, a zaraz potem trzaskające drzwiczki. Chcąc – nie chcąc, podniosłam się z wersalki i pokuśtykałam by wciągnąć na siebie coś bardziej twarzowego niż poplamiony podkoszulek i obszerne bokserki – jedyną bieliznę w jaką byłam w stanie się wcisnąć (po naprawdę wielu próbach – zostały mi albo one, albo pampersy na rzepy…). Jednak, gdy mój nieproszony gość zastukał, ja była dopiero w Polowie drogi do pudla z ciuchami, więc zrezygnowałam i powlokłam się stukając o podłogę jak pająk z dowcipów i z westchnieniem powlokłam się do drzwi wejściowych.

- Chwileczkę! – I minęła chwileczka zanim dotarłam do miejsca przeznaczenia. Trochę trwało zanim przecisnęłam się między pudlami, które przyjechały za mną z Nowego Jorku.

Gdy otworzyłam drzwi, o mało mnie nie zatchnęło. Najwyraźniej i najzwyklej w świecie stał sobie za nimi, na mojej własnej werandzie jakiś policjant. Mój jedyny kontakt z władzą mundurową polegał na przesłuchaniu (delikatnym i taktownym) przez panią inspektor w sprawie wypadku. Co u diabła? Matka mimo wszystko wysłała list gończy?

- Dzień dobry, Charlie Swan, tutejszy szeryf*. – Skinął mi głową na powitanie. Zamiast się przedstawić, uniosłam jedynie brwi i zapytałam:

- Stało się coś?

Stał i mi się przyglądał. Widok musiał być nieziemski. Rozczochrana, brudna, nieprzyjaźnie nastawiona do wszystkiego co się sprawnie porusza… W końcu odchrząknął.

- Są może rodzice?

Coraz bardziej podobał mi się pomysł podroczenia się z facetem. No bo co mi może zrobić? Pouczyć o niestosowności mojego zachowania?

- A muszą?

Zdecydowanie nie miał często do czynienia z wygadanymi nastolatkami.

- Mogę wejść?

Myślę, że diabeł się wtedy we mnie odezwał. A jemu scyzoryk w kieszeni.

- Rodzice nie pozwalają wpuszczać obcych pod ich nieobecność.

Zatkało go. Centralnie go zatkało. Zlitowałam się nad biedakiem.

- No dobrze, proszę pana. Jestem Julia Marconi, mam już ukończone osiemnaście lat. – Rozejrzałam się za torbą. – Tu gdzieś muszą leżeć moje dokumenty. Pan pozwoli… - Przepuściłam go. – Proszę wejść. Muszę ich poszukać.

Wszedł i zaczął się rozglądać. Pewnie zastanawiał się czy w którymś pudle nie mam ukrytego trupa…

- Proszę się nie potknąć. Nie miałam… - Chęci? Czasu? Ochoty? – Okazji by się rozpakować. O proszę. Znalazłam.

Wręczyłam mu dokumenty. Przejrzał je i ponownie odchrząknął. Pewnie ma taki nawyk.

- Mieszka tutaj pani sama?

- Tak. – Oj, nie miałam zamiaru ułatwiać mu tej rozmowy. To była moja jedyna rozrywka od blisko miesiąca.

- Przyjechała pani na długo?

- Jeżeli Forks mi się spodoba, to tak.

- Pracuje pani? Uczy się?

- Na razie nie robię nic. – Dosłownie. – Są wakacje, szkoła zamknięta.

- Hmm… No, tak. Przyjechałem, bo sąsiedzi zaniepokoili się brakiem mieszkańców, a widzieli jak ktoś się wprowadzał. Chciałem się upewnić, że nic się nie stało.

Bogowie, on mi się tłumaczył.

- Jak pan widzi z tą nogą mam bardzo ograniczone możliwości. To raczej nie dziwne, że nie uprawiam codziennego joggingu.

- Tak. – Uśmiechnął się. Miał naprawdę sympatyczny uśmiech. – Nie potrzeba pani niczego? Pomocy przy jakichś zakupach… Rozpakowaniu się?

- Nie, dziękuję. Raz na tydzień przychodzi pewna dziewczyna, nie pamiętam jej imienia, i przynosi mi zakupy. Dziękuję za troskę.

- Nie ma sprawy. To mój obowiązek. – Rozejrzał się ponownie po moim dobytku. – Mieszka pani sama. Gdyby potrzebowała pani jednak pomocy, to proszę zadzwonić na posterunek. Na pewno znajdziemy jakąś pomoc dla pani. W tym mieście są porządni ludzie – powiedział to, jakby nie tylko mnie informując, ale także ostrzegając? – Do widzenia.

Pożegnał się i odjechał.

Cóż. Może nie trafiłam tak źle. Z drugiej strony to dopiero jeden człowiek.

Tym razem to ja odetchnęłam i rozejrzałam po tym przybytku brudu i rozpaczy. Królestwie tektury i kurzu. Stojąc w drzwiach widziałam przeciwległą ścianę z dwoma oknami po obu stronach kominka. Bez firanki, bez rolety. Biała obudowa pustego paleniska, obita i nadgryziona. Gołe zakurzone deski. Nawet nie widać było co to za drzewo pod nogami. Puste boczne ściany i sterta pudeł. Niska ława, zawalona śmieciami i obdarta, parszywa kanapa z rozgrzebanym kocem. Marzenie… W kuchni zapewne jeszcze więcej śmieci. Pusta sypialnia prócz spartańskiego łóżka, a drugi pokój zatkany innymi pudłami. Sama tego zapewne nie ogarnę. Cóż. Chyba zaczęłam planować czas do końca wakacji.

Zaczęłam od kąpieli.


	3. Rozdział 3 Moszcząc się

**Moszcząc się**

Jestem zmęczona. Przeszłam tysiąc osiemset trzydzieści cztery kroki i zdążyłam przekląć brak taksówek kolejny tysiąc razy. Co mnie podkusiło, żeby skazywać się na takie odludzie i całkowity brak cywilizacji? Nie mam pojęcia. A przynajmniej nie w tym momencie. Zbliża się sierpień, początek nowego semestru1, więc przydałoby się w końcu zorientować, czy przyjmą mnie do tutejszej szkoły. Na całe szczęście, za miesiąc pozbędę się tego nadprogramowego ciężaru na nodze… Wracając do celu mojej pieszej wycieczki. Szkoła. Miejscowe liceum ponoć nie było najgorsze, ale niczym się nie wyróżniało. Plusem był całkowity brak sekcji tanecznych. Cherrliderek również mogłam się nie obawiać. Fakt, że wszystkie budynki znajdują się na tym samym poziomie, czyli żadnych schodów w promieniu wzroku umilał to miejsce. Z drugiej zaś strony, czekał mnie żółty autobus dopóki jakiś litościwy lekarz nie pozwoli mi na własny, szybszy środek lokomocji niż własne, ciężko-sprawne nogi.

Gdy już zaczęłam się zastanawiać nad poddaniem się i zwaleniem na pobocze, zatrzymał się kolo mnie jeździec na karym koniu, czyli nie, kto inny niż komendant policji, w służbowym, czarnym samochodzie o napędzie na cztery kopyta, znaczy koła.

- Nie potrzebujesz pomocy?

- Pomocy nie, ale transportu owszem.

Komendant Swan zaśmiał się i otworzył mi drzwi, przechylając się przez siedzenie.

- Dasz radę się wdrapać, czy jednak ci pomóc?

Pełna samozaparcia, sama usadowiłam się na siedzeniu przy kierowcy.

- Dziękuję.

- Drobiazg. To, dokąd się wybierasz? Na zakupy?

- Do szkoły.

Skinął głową i zamilkł na chwilę. Nie był gadatliwy.

- Więc jak to się stało, z ta nogą?

Akurat na to pytanie nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty odpowiadać.

- Wypadek.

Pozornie zrozumiał, bo znów skinął głową.

- A coś konkretniejszego?

Albo odpowiem i wybuchnę wściekłością, albo zmienię temat.

- Od dawna pan tutaj mieszka?

W końcu chyba pojął, że moja noga, to temat tabu.

- Od zawsze.

- I pańska zona nie protestuje? Nie wolałaby mieszkać w jakimś większym mieście?

Tym razem to ja trafiłam w czuły punkt. Strasznie wykrzywił twarz.

- Przepraszam. Nie powinnam się mieszać do pańskich spraw – powiedziałam, zanim zdążył się odezwać.

Zapadła cisza. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej – niezręczna. Trwała, aż podjechaliśmy pod budynki szkoły. Podziękowałam i wygramoliłam się na zewnątrz.

Sekretarka była zachwycona nową twarzą. Dyrektor, jak i ona nie protestował na przyjęcie mnie na ostatni rok. Był raczej pod wrażeniem moich świadectw i spisem zajęć, jakie mnie obowiązywały. Ostatecznie to nie Nowy Jork.

- Widzi pani, panno Marconi, nigdy nie myśleliśmy o otworzeniu klas, hm… aktorskich, ale jeślibyś chciała, to proponuję porozmawiać z panią Neeger. Na pewno byłaby zachwycona założeniem kółka teatralnego…

Przysięgam, że chciał mnie wrobić w jakąś społeczną fuchę. Problem w tym, że to nie w moim stylu.

- Panie dyrektorze, tak właściwie to wybrałam tą miejscowość i tę szkołę przez wzgląd na brak tych wszystkich dodatkowych zajęć. Chciałabym się teraz skupić na czymś bardziej zasadniczym niż sztuka.

- Ach… - westchnął. Założę się, że mimo wszystko z ulgą. – Masz wobec tego jakieś pytania?

Zerknęłam na swój grafik.

- Tylko jedno.

- Tak? Słucham?

- Problem tkwi w mojej niemożności poruszania się samej samochodem. Przez co najmniej dwa tygodnie będę musiała korzystać ze szkolnego środka transportu.

- No tak. Twoja noga…

Jeszcze kilka razy i będę zgrzytać zębami. Już wolałam siedzieć w domu. „Twoja noga" i „co ci się stało, biedactwo"… Można by pomyśleć, że postrzegają mnie, o ile mnie dostrzegają, przez pryzmat tej masakrycznej nogi.

- To nie problem – kontynuował. – Mieszkasz na skraju Forks, więc to po ciebie autobus będzie przyjeżdżał, jako pierwszej.

Cudownie. Najwcześniej zaczynam, najpóźniej kończę. Zaraz kogoś zamorduję.

Do domu odwiozła mnie sekretarka. Chciała się wprosić, ale umiejętnie uniemożliwiłam jej wejścia i pozbawiłam kolejnych tematów do plotek. Moje feng szui jest bardziej spartańskie niż azjatyckie.

Zgarnęłam z zamrażarki sorbet pomarańczowy i oklapłam na zapadniętej kanapie. Noga na stole, łyżka w buzi, wzrok na ścianie nad kominkiem. Umysł w samym środku bilansu dnia… Na dobry początek – plusy. Załatwiłam ze szkołą. Spaliłam swoja marszrutą trochę kalorii. Dyrektor nie jest taki zły. To by było na tyle. Minusy. Boli mnie noga. Komendant Swan chyba się obraził. Boli mnie noga. Zapisałam się do szkoły. Boli mnie noga. Sekretarka już mnie nie lubi. Nie mają włoskiego i będę musiała wgryźć się w hiszpański. Zamiast na chemii jestem na fizyce. I muszę jeździć szkolnym autobusem. Brr… Co za obciach2. Nieważne. Przez najbliższe dni poużalam się nad sobą i może zapytam tę dziewczynę o jakąś pomoc w sprzątaniu. Sama tego nie ogarnę przez najbliższe lata. Zresztą, temu domkowi bardziej przydałby się mały remont, a nie sprzątanie. Są wakacje. Może tutejsze chłopaki będą chcieli zarobić parę dolarów na pomalowaniu ścian i posłużeniu mi za szofera.

Leżąc już w wyrku przygotowywałam listę rzeczy do zrobienia. Trochę tego jest. I trochę to pochłonie. Cóż. Mam tu mieszkać przez jakiś czas, czyż nie?

Śnił mi się ogród w Toskanii. Był piękny, a raczej kwitnące kwiaty i krzewy takie były. Dość szybko, zbyt szybko wszystko się zeschło. Pąki sczerniały, a trawa pożółkła. Widocznie mam służyć za pogodynkę. Wspaniała Italio szykuj się na skwar i spiekotę…

Punkt pierwszy programu. Potrzebuję pralki. Właśnie skończyła mi się bielizna. Przepadam za nią, więc nie powinno było być z nią żadnych problemów, a jest. Strasznie się zapuściłam. W związku z tym sięgnęłam po telefon.

- Cześć. Tu Julia Marconi… Kojarzysz?

- To tobie przywożą zakupy? – Głos całkiem sympatyczny. Trochę sarkastyczny, ale w porządku.

- Tak. Słuchaj. Miałabym drobną prośbę…

- Taak?

- Potrzebuję pomocy w ogarnięciu tej chatki. Nie znasz może kogoś kto by się nadał do malowania, noszenia, najlepiej z pakownym samochodem?

- W sumie mogłabym popytać… Chyba, że ten domek ma wyglądać jak na zdjęciach w gazetach?

- Nie. Zwykła farba. Zwyczajnie.

- Ktoś z miotłą też by ci się przydał… - wyrwało jej się i pewnie ugryzła się w język. Spodobało mi się to. Nie owija w bawełnę.

- Jasne. To jak znajdziesz kogoś to daj znać. Byłabym wdzięczna.

Jeszcze nie wiedziałam, że ta wdzięczność szybko mi przejdzie. Szybciej niż bym przypuszczała, ale przyjeżdżając tu z trzema chłopakami dziewczyna zasłużyła na medal w kategorii „szybki pracodawca". I za wywołanie u mnie rumieńca wstydu, bo przywitałam ich zbierając brudne ciuchy. A chłopaki – cud, miód i orzeszki.

- Hej! – Przywitała się. – Przywiozłam ci ekipę remontową. To jest Sam, mój chłopak i jego kumple. Paul i Jared.

- Cześć. Julia. – Odrzuciłam bety do kąta. – Wejdźcie.

Oglądali mnie jak okaz w Zoo. Wzruszyłam ramionami, bo co innego mi pozostało?

- Witam w moim królestwie. Poczęstowałabym was czymś do picia, ale jest tylko woda. Moja dostawa miała być jutro – uśmiechnęłam się do dziewczyny. Za Chiny Ludowe nie wiem jak mam na imię…

- To nic – odezwał się ten jej chłopak. – Może wyjaśnisz, co chcesz tutaj zrobić i w czym potrzebujesz pomocy.

- To, – ogarnęłam ręką meble, - trzeba wywalić. Muszę zrobić pokaźne zakupy, a nie wiem gdzie. Trzeba wymalować ściany, wyszorować ten dom, a potem wstawić jakieś normalne sprzęty.

Sam wydawał się sympatyczny. Wysoki, szczupły, o dobrze, ale nie przesadnie rozbudowanych mięśniach. Był poważniejszy niż pozostali dwaj. Dziewczyna nie spuszczała z niego wzroku, albo delikatnie, wręcz nieświadomie muskała ramieniem jego ramię.

- W porządku. Jeżeli nie macie nic przeciwko, to pozbieram te szmaty i moglibyśmy zacząć od mojej teoretycznej sypialni.

Skinęli głowami. Zgarnęłam jak leci rzeczy do jakiegoś wolnego pudła i zaproponowałam wywiezienie gratów.

- Ja zostanę i zacznę sprzątać w kuchni – odezwała się dziewczyna. – Pasuje?

Nie miałam obiekcji. Po krótkich dyspozycjach, wylądowałam w samochodzie z najwyższym i chyba najbezczelniejszym chłopakiem.

- Więc dokąd, szefowo? – Zakpił.

- Nie wiem. Macie tu jakiś sklep ze wszystkim?

- Musimy jechać do Port Angeles.

- To jedźmy.

Próbował mnie zagadać ze cztery razy i obrazić z osiem, zanim się zniechęcił. Zamiast tego gwizdał do taktu muzyce płynącej z radia. W końcu wygramoliłam się z jego auta pod jakimś budowlanym centrum handlowym. Jego objętość, mimo niewielkich gabarytów przerażała. Moją nogę.

- Bomba. W takim tempie nie dojdziemy do środka do zimy.

Fakt, że wlókł się przy mnie był: a – wkurzający, b – złośliwy. Bozia dała mu długie nogi, zgrabny tyłek i niewyparzona buzię. Większość moich „kolegów" z Nowego Jorku, z klas aktorskich, by zabiła za taki wygląd i charyzmę. Ja również i to natychmiast. Z irytacji.

- Słuchaj. To, że mam teraz cztery nogi wcale nie znaczy, że chodzę szybciej. Wręcz przeciwnie.

Rzucił mi pełne wyższości spojrzenie ponad ramieniem. Wyższości… Prychnęłam.

- Zamiast marudzić bierz ten wózek.

Już w pierwszym dziale zaczepił nas uśmiechnięty, usłużny gość i rzucił się nam do pomocy. Kolejny męski szowinista, który twierdzący, że na niczym się nie znam. Przerwałam mu w połowie przemowy, jak to kobieta, zwłaszcza tak młoda nie powinna zajmować się tak skomplikowanymi problemami jak wybór deski sedesowej. Czy coś kolo tego.

- Świetnie. Skoro chce pan pomóc, to proszę tu przynieść odpowiednie pędzle do malowania ścian najzwyklejszą farbą, folie ochronne, lakier do orzechowej podłogi i ta resztę z technicznej listy – pokazałam mu mój spis. – Ja zajmę się sprzętem i kolorami. Idziemy Paul – odwróciłam się i poszłam do najbliższych palet kolorów.

Chłopak nie był tym zachwycony. Facet również, nie. Ja zresztą też.

Gdy płaciłam za cały tej nabój, właściwie lekka ręką – ostatecznie nie kupowałam Ludwika XVI – czułam spojrzenie Paula na sobie. Odezwał się dopiero w trakcie jazdy do domu.

- Dlaczego przyjechałaś do Forks?

- Bo jest dokładnym przeciwieństwem Nowego Jorku.

- Jesteś z Nowego Jorku i chcesz tutaj – podkreślił – mieszkać?

Wzruszyłam znowu ramionami. Na niektóre pytania to najlepsza odpowiedź. Zresztą, co miałam odpowiedzieć? Że widoki są wspaniałe? Że uwielbiam tą parszywą pogodę?

- Gdzieś mieszkać muszę, a Forks jest równie dobrym miejscem jak każde inne.

- Po prostu pokazałaś palcem na mapie i już?

- Mhm – przytaknęłam.

Zamiast na drogę popatrzył na mnie. Chyba z powątpiewaniem w moje zdrowie psychiczne.

- A co twoi starzy na to?

Czy ja wyglądam na najbardziej otwartą osobę na świecie?

- Jestem pełnoletnia.

- A kasa?

Nie wytrzymałam i odwróciłam się do tego wścibskiego pawiana.

- Czy na zakupach niewystarczająco udowodniłam ci moją wypłacalność? Chcesz obejrzeć moje konto bankowe?

Uniósł ręce w geście obrony.

- Przepraszam, po prostu jestem ciekaw.

Założyłam dłonie na piersi i oparłam się o fotel.

- Trzymaj ręce na kierownicy.

1 W USA istnieje inny system podziału roku szkolnego niż w Polsce. Są trzy semestry, z czego jeden rozpoczyna się w Polowie sierpnia.

2 Nasze Gim-busy nie są takie złe. Poza tym to inna grupa wiekowa. Kiedy trzynasto-, czternasto- i piętnastolatkom to wypada, a poza tym to frajda i przedłużenie kontaktu z kumplami. W Polsce, mając inną kulturę i inne nawyki, nawet o tym nie myślimy, ale w Stanach Zjednoczonych już szesnastolatkowie siadają za kółkiem, a co dopiero seniorzy (ostatni rok, „maturalny"). U nas prawo nie przewiduje takich udogodnień, więc i nie zawracamy tym sobie głowy i skupiamy się na ciuchach, żelu we włosach i nowinkach technologicznych. Bez tego – to jest obciach. Czy też jak to się nazywa… Ostatnio nie jestem na bieżąco.


	4. Rozdzial 4a Lustracja

**Lustracja**

Właściwie to nie wiem do końca czyja. Moja ich? Czy też na odwrót?

W autobusie mogłam się spokojnie im przyglądać, byli strasznie zaaferowani kolejnym semestrem i nie zwracali na mnie uwagi. Byłam jedyną seniorką1 pośród tej dzieciarni, całkiem zresztą zwyczajnej. Mniej zmanierowanej niż ta, którą znałam, ale równie energicznej. W głowie powtarzałam sobie mantrę „jeszcze tylko dwa tygodnie". Prawdopodobnie dłużej, ale wtedy na dobre okaże się, na czym stoję. Albo nie stoję. W każdym razie zniknie ta ociężałość i mała zwrotność. Będę mogła powrócić do ćwiczeń. Jakichkolwiek, byle prowadzących do normalności.

Ponowną wizytę w sekretariacie zdołałam jeszcze ukryć przed uczniami, ale gdy dostałam podział godzin i listę do podpisów, rzucili się na mnie jak sępy na padlinę. „Kim jesteś?", „jesteś tu nowa?", „co ci się stało w nogę?", „mogę zaprowadzić cię do sali?", „mogę ponieść twój plecak?". Nawał pytań wyłączył moją świadomość. Szłam wśród tego rozentuzjazmowanego tłumu tracąc kontrolę nad otoczeniem.

Pierwszymi zajęciami okazała się być wiedza o współczesnym świecie. Tematyka całkowicie nieinteresująca, przynajmniej dla mnie. Panna Watson niestety nie przypominała doktora Watsona2. była nudna, poważna i bezlitośnie katowała swój przedmiot. Bogowie byli dziś łaskawi, bo nie rozpoczęła szopki pod tytułem „przywitajmy nową uczennicę". Siedziałam sobie z brzeszku i starałam się nie zwracać uwagi na ciekawskie spojrzenia robiące ze mnie sito.

Kolejna lekcja była przeciwieństwem poprzedniej, jeśli chodzi o początek. Fizyk był zachwycony, że dołączyłam do jego klasy i zapewnił mi miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie poprzez przesadzenie jakiejś biedaczki do jedynego pozostałego miejsca na końcu Sali. Do zachwyconych nie należała. Ja również nie. Chętnie bym się zamieniła.

Fakt, że starałam się być aspołeczna nie oznaczał, iż ni przyjrzałam się reszcie moich rówieśników. Są pełni zapału, marzeń i totalnej zwyczajności. Szczerze mówiąc wydają mi się całkiem egzotyczni z tą swoją normalnością. Naturalne fryzury z ewentualnymi tragicznymi pasemkami, brak ekstrawaganckich ciuchów i wszechobecnej golizny, – co najwyżej przyciasne sweterki. Brak wyrafinowanych lub oślepiających makijaży. Podejrzewam, że to, co tutejsze dziewczyny uważają za nieodpowiedni wygląd, prowokujący, w akademii było ewentualnie uznawane za bezguście. Cóż, to ich twarze i nie ich wina, że nie mają pieniędzy na lepsze kosmetyki. Chłopcy… Naprawdę, to normalne, a nie - wypacykowane laleczki. Może i pozują na macho, czy „super – ciacha", ale do moich lowelasów im daleko. Prawdopodobnie, gdyby zaproponowano im makijaż wybuchnęliby śmiechem i niepochlebnymi komentarzami. Szczęściarze, nieświadomi czego może dokonać złe światło na scenie. Wyróżniała się jedna dziewczyna, oszałamiająca blondynka do której zmuszona była przesiąść się biedaczka z pierwszej ławki. Nie chcąc nachalnie się przyglądać, jedynie musnęłam ją spojrzeniem i dostrzegłam porcelanową cerę, złociste oczy, zgrabny nos, krwistoczerwone usta i masę złotych loków. Gdyby nie jej wzrok, pełen obrzydzenia, mogłaby być królewną z zaczarowanego zamku. Spojrzenie jednakowoż miała mordercze.

Rozmyślając o tym, weszłam do stołówki. „O mamma mia… Jakim cudem zdołam się przecisnąć?". Stoły były poukładane dość ciasno. Na pewno zbyt ciasno na swobodne przejście pomiędzy nimi i pomiędzy wiecznie kręcącymi się nastolatkami. Na samą myśl o ekwilibrystyce jaką będę musiała uprawiać – zadrżałam…

Ktoś się zaśmiał. Wysoki tembr męskiego głosu obił mi się po głowie szerokim echem złośliwości. Śmiech sam w sobie nie jest niczym nowym na stołówce, ale miałam to przykre wrażenie, że to ze mnie. Podniosłam głowę i zlustrowałam wzrokiem salę. Kilka rozkojarzonych spojrzeń w moją stronę, trochę rozmów… i szczupły, przystojny, ale nadnaturalnie sztywny jak na nastolatka, chłopak. Podniósł na mnie wzrok, a mnie zagotowało z wściekłości. To on. Byłam tego stuprocentowo pewna… I miałam ochotę wziąć sprzed niego tą nieruszoną sałatkę i wysypać mu ją na głowę…

Zgrzytnęłam zębami i podeszłam do pustego stolika.

- Edward, ona ma ochotę cię zamordować – oznajmił bratu Jasper. – Nie wiem co zamierzasz, ale jest bardzo urażona i pewna siebie…

- Nie przejmuj się. Co najwyżej chciałaby mnie utopić w sałatce. A, właśnie. Jedzcie, bo zauważyła, że nic nie tykamy.

- Cholerna mała – mruknęła Rosalie przyglądając się z obrzydzeniem marchewce. – Jestem z nią na fizyce. Jako, że ostatnie wolne miejsce jest przy mnie, Green posadził przy mnie tą głupią Lizzy, a ją w pierwszym rzędzie.

- Rosie, kochanie. To nie jej wina – usiłował przekonać blondynkę Emmett.

Alice nic nie mówiła, co było u niej niespotykane. Obserwowała Jaspera, który z kolei nie spuszczał wzroku z nowoprzybyłej. Alice już wiedziała co dziewczyna zrobi. I zaiste, Julia Marconi zostawiła przy stole torbę i jedną kulę. Przeniosła ciężar ciała na prawą rękę i podpierając się na lasce zaczęła przechodzić poprzez wygłodniały tłum całkiem zwinnie jak na człowieka.

Edward skupił się na drugiej nowej dziewczynie w szkole, Belli Swan, córce miejscowego komendanta policji. Emmett nudząc się, odciągnął uwagę brata pytając co ludzie sądzą o nowej dziewuszce.

- „Dziewuszce"?! – żachnął się Edward. – Ta „dziewuszka" to niezłe ziółko. Mała, złośliwa bestia…

Mała, złośliwa bestia zaczęła zbierać do przepastnych kieszeni jedzenie i do wolnej ręki wzięła miskę sałatki. Wracała okrężną, ale mniej zatłoczoną drogą, tuż obok stolika Cullenów. Gdy Alice zaczęła w myślach nucić Jingle Bells po chińsku, Edward zwrócił na nią uwagę. W tym samym momencie, podpora Julii poślizgnęła się, pozbawiając dziewczyny równowagi. Żeby zapobiec upadkowi na kontuzjowaną kończynę, odrzuciła miskę, która z gracją wylądowała na głowie najmłodszego Cullena, a sama przewróciła się na lewy bok…

Julia była pewna jednego – to był najgorszy pierwszy dzień szkoły wszechczasów. Schowała twarz w dłoniach, nie podnosząc się, nie śmiejąc spojrzeć komukolwiek w oczy. Zwłaszcza poszkodowanemu chłopakowi.

Gdy tylko usłyszał pisk tarcia gumy o podłogę tuż za sobą, Edward odruchowo odwrócił się i podniósł. To spowodowało, że miał do wyboru dwa wyjścia – użyć wampirzego refleksu lub zostać uraczonym sałatka owocową… Zdecydował się na to drugie i teraz stał w pełnej stołówce, przed całą szkołą z bananami i kiwi we włosach, ochlapany sokiem pomarańczowym. Utkwił mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie w plecach nieznajomej.

„Ale jaja. Takiej akcji jeszcze nie było…" Edward zgrzytnął ostrymi jak brzytwa zębami w odpowiedzi na mentalny komentarz.

Jasper był pierwszym, który się poruszył. Schylił się i przykucnął by pomóc leżącej dziewczynie. Emmett obawiając się reakcji brata, od razu szurnął krzesłem tak, że wszyscy ożyli i wśród komentarzy i śmiechu, Cullenowie wraz z Julią utonęli.

Julia odtrąciła dłoń blondyna o anielskiej twarzy i sama, składając się jak scyzoryk podniosła się do pionu. Stała przed piątką, nieziemsko pięknych ludzi, a w szczególności przed tym, którego ośmieszyła. Stała zmieszana i skrzywiona z bólu.

- Ja… przepraszam – zawahała się, ale zaczerpnęła głęboko powietrza i powtórzyła. – Przepraszam cię bardzo. Naprawdę mi przykro i głupio. Nie planowałam tego, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę… W ogóle tego nie planowałam. Tu jest ślisko, a ja… - urwała. – Jeszcze raz cię przepraszam.

Odwróciła się, żeby odejść, ale przy tym cichutko syknęła.

- Powinnaś pojechać do szpitala, sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku z twoja nogą.

Gdy te słowa wypłynęły z ust Jaspera, cała jego rodzina na nowo zamilkła. Wcześniej zdążyli podogryzać Edwardowi, ale reakcja blondyna ich zaskoczyła.

- nie. Nie muszę. Teraz mam zajęcia, a i tak nie mam jak. Dzięki za troskę. Przeżyję. – Chciała dokuśtykać, ale chłopak złapał ja delikatnie za ramię.

- Mimo wszystko mogło ci się coś uszkodzić. I przecież widzę, że cię boli…

Oczy Julii powiększyły się do rozmiarów talerzyków. Zadawała sobie pytanie, kim on był, żeby udawać takie zmartwienie.

- Poboli i przejdzie – odparła niepewnym tonem. Trudno przybrać inny, gdy jest się hipnotyzowanym przez ciemno – złote oczy oszałamiającego chłopaka. Mężczyzny.

- Jeśli chcesz, to mogę cię zawieźć.

Rosalie przyglądała się temu ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Emmett czekał na rozwój wypadków. Edward spoglądał to na jedno, to na drugie, żeby upewnić się do ich zamiarów. Myśli obojga go uspokajały. Jasper ani myślał o zaspokojeniu pragnienia za pomocą tej dziewczyny, a ona nie zamierzała urządzać kolejnej sceny. Poniewczasie zorientował się o obecności Alice. Ta jednak złożyła ponownie głowę w dłoniach i obserwowała swojego partnera. „To nic, Edward. To nic.". Uspokajała go.

Julia w końcu skinęła głową i Jasper pozbierał jej rzeczy. Spojrzał na brata w niewypowiedzianej prośbie. Edward bez słowa podał mu kluczyki do samochodu. Julia, jak nie ona, jak potulna owieczka podporządkowała się swojemu towarzyszowi. Gdy wyszli na zewnątrz, chłopak się odezwał.

- Poinformujemy jedynie panią Coppe, dokąd się udajemy. Dojdziesz sama do sekretariatu, czy ci pomóż?

- Nie, nie. Dam sobie radę sama – szybko zaprotestowała.

Jasper ukrył niedowierzenie, postanawiając, że z sekretariatu już ją zaniesie. Sekretarka nie robiła problemu, jedynie odnotowała to w dzienniku.

- Chodź.

Tylko to jedno słowo mogło ostrzec Julię, przed zamiarami Jaspera. Nie mrugnęła i już znalazła się w jego ramionach.

- Nie musisz… - zaczęła, ale jej przerwał.

- Nie muszę, ale nadal cię boli.

Nawet nie spostrzegła, gdy usadowił ją w srebrnym volvo, wrzucając na tylne siedzenie samochodu swoją i jej torbę oraz kule.

Droga do szpitala w Port Angeles minęła im w ciszy. Była to jednak przyjemna cisza, odprężająca. Jasper skupił się na drodze. Wpatrując się w nią, mimo wszystko lekko niewidzącym wzrokiem. Przez umysł przewalało mu się tysiące pytań, ale skoncentrował się jedynie na jeździe. Julia również wyglądała przez okno. Ona była zbyt zdekoncentrowana, by myśleć.

- Poczekaj, podjadę wózkiem… - odezwał się chłopak, gdy zaparkował pod szpitalem. Jednak i tym razem dziewczyna zaprotestowała. Zaczęła kuśtykać o kulach, ale w połowie drogi noga się pod nią ugięła i Jasper na powrót złapał ją na ręce.

- Dziś będę twoim osobistym tragarzem – uśmiechnął się, starając się rozluźnić delikatne napięcie napływające od niej. Dziewczyna westchnęła jedynie i objęła go za szyję.

Kiedy wreszcie dotarli do środka, zapachy przytłoczyły Jaspera. Zatrzymał się i stężał, przyciskając mocniej do siebie dziewczynę, która to zauważyła.

- Wszystko w porządku? – Była bardziej zatroskana niż zdziwiona.

Jasper wypuścił głośno powietrze.

- Po prostu nie przepadam za tym zapachem…

Uśmiechnęła się. Miała odpowiedzieć, że ona również, ale podeszła do nich pielęgniarka.

- Co się stało? – miała w rękach przygotowany do wypełnienia karty długopis.

- Jestem… - Jaspera zatchnęło i ponownie nasilił uścisk na swoim nadprogramowym ciężarze. Julia wybawiła go z opresji.

- Julia Marconi, lat osiemnaście. Cztery miesiące po operacji składania prawego podudzia i kolana. Upadłam na nogę, co nasiliło ból. Chyba powinnam ją prześwietlić.

Pielęgniarka się uśmiechnęła.

- Długi staż w szpitalu, co? – Gdy pacjentka nie odpowiedziała, odezwała się ponownie. – Usiądźcie. Zaraz ktoś się tobą zajmie.

Jasper posłusznie podążył do najdalej stojącego krzesła, ale usiadł nadal nie wypuszczając Julii, która zaczynała się denerwować. Chłopak trzymał ją, jakby tylko ona trzymała go przy zdrowych zmysłach.

- Słuchaj, jeśli… tak źle się tutaj czujesz, to mnie tu zostaw i idź. Dam sobie radę sama – zapewniała.

- Nie. Zostanę z Toba.

Znów zapadła pomiędzy nimi cisza, chociaż teraz zupełnie inna niż poprzednia. Niepożądana.

- Tak właściwie to jak się nazywasz?

Odpowiedział jej kto inny.

- Jasper? Co ty tutaj robisz? – Gdy Julia wykręciła głowę, żeby zobaczyć kto do nich podszedł, aż się jej wymknęło:

- O, kurczę…

Szybko się opanowała, ale pierwsze wrażenie było zabójcze. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że tacy mężczyźni, jak młody, jasnowłosy doktor byli non stop adorowani przez napalone pacjentki, ale patrząc na tego nieziemskiego lekarza nie mogła powstrzymać swoich reakcji.

- Tato…

W tym jednym słowie kryła się tak ogromna ulga, że Julia ponownie zwróciła się do Jaspera, zaskoczona. Zaskoczył ją nie tyle stopień pokrewieństwa między oboma blondynami, ale wyrażona prośba o pomoc.

Zanim Jasper zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej, podeszła ponownie ta sama pielęgniarka.

- Widzę doktorze, że znalazł pan sobie kolejną pacjentkę. Oto jej karta.

Doktor zerknął na podsunięty dokument i uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny.

- Julia, tak? Jestem doktor Cullen. Zaraz ci pomogę. Jasper, – zwrócił się do chłopaka. – Może pojechałbyś do domu. Zajmę się twoją koleżanką… - zaproponował z wahaniem i niepokojem.

Jasper pokręcił jedynie głową i powiedział, że zostania. Wstał, starając się nie urazić dziewczęcia.

- Dokąd mam ją zanieść?

Doktor Cullen zaprowadził ich do ostatniego łóżka pod oknem. Chłopak nadal nie chciał jej puścić.

- Jasper musisz położyć Julię. Muszę ją zbadać.

Młodszy z blondynów posadził ostrożnie dziewczynę na szpitalnym łóżku. Gdy tylko stracił cielesny kontakt z nią, zaczął się trząść w niekontrolowanych dreszczach. Doktor położył uspokajająco rękę na ramieniu syna i spróbował przekonać go do opuszczenia szpitala. Ten jednak cały czas się wahał. Z jednej strony, chciał pozostać przy nowej znajomej, która go przyciągała na wiele sposobów, z drugiej zaś – pobyt w szpitalu był ponad jego siły. Nigdy wcześniej nie zapuszczał się do miejsca pracy przybranego ojca, o ono było przesiąknięte krwią. Spojrzał przepraszająco w ciemne oczy Julii, która wyciągnęła swoja dłoń i pogłaskała go z delikatnym uśmiechem po drugim ramieniu.

- Idź.

W odpowiedzi uzyskała coś, co ją ponownie zaskoczyło. Uniósł jej dłoń do ust i ucałował koniuszki jej palcy.

- Poczekam na ciebie na zewnątrz i odwiozę potem do domu.

Julia niepewna swojego głosu skinęła jedynie głową.

Gdy poczułem znajomy zapach, wystraszyłem się. Co innego mógłbym zrobić mając w świadomości, że mój syn, dalej tak niepewny swojej obecności wśród ludzi znalazł się w szpitalnej poczekalni, w której woń krwi jest równie nasycona co podczas największej katastrofy?

Ruszyłem tak szybko, jak tylko pozwalały na to wymogi bezpieczeństwa wśród ludzi. Kiedy go zobaczyłem z drobną dziewczyną w ramionach, siedzącego spokojnie, choć z pewnym napięciem na krześle, kamień spadł mi z serca. Częściowo, ponieważ coś jednak go tutaj sprowadziło. Swoimi wyostrzonymi, wampirzymi zmysłami nie spostrzegłem żadnych obrażeń u dziewczyny. Oprócz zaśrubowanej nogi, rzecz jasna. Co to miało znaczyć? Co się stało?

- Jasper? Co ty tutaj robisz?

Dziewczę odwróciło się w moim kierunku i prócz gęstwiny krętych, czekoladowych włosów, dojrzałem uroczą, drobną twarzyczkę aniołka o zgrabnym nosku, ślicznych małych, ale wydatnych wargach i ostrym podbródku.

- O, kurczę… - wypsnęło się z jej usteczek. Aż mnie to zdziwiło, że takie stworzonko mogło wymówić brzydkie słowo. Była wyraźnie zaskoczona moją aparycją. Tak jak i ja jej.

- Tato… - westchnął Jasper.

Zwróciło to moją całą uwagę dwójnasób. Po pierwsze, za każdym razem, gdy któreś z moich przybranych dzieci tak się do mnie zwraca, ogarnia mnie czysta miłość i wdzięczność losowi za nie. Po drugie, mój syn potrzebował mnie i ciężar spadł mu z serca gdy mógł się zwrócić ze swoim problemem do mnie. „Tak synu, zaraz się wszystkim zajmę", pomyślałem z miłością. Nie usłyszał moich myśli, ale wyraźnie odczuł moje uczucie, bo przez twarz przemknął mu zmęczony uśmiech. Mimo swojej obecności w szpitalu i tej odwagi oraz samokontroli jakiej okazywał, męczył się. Zanim zdążyłem zaproponować mu opuszczenie poczekalni, podeszła do nas Tracy, jedna z nielicznych pielęgniarek, które mnie nie adorowały na każdym kroku.

- Widzę doktorze, że znalazł pan sobie kolejną pacjentkę. Oto jej karta.

Podała mi podkładkę z żółtą kartą przyjęć i wróciła do swoich obowiązków. Nieprzerwanie obserwując Jaspera zerknąłem na dokumenty chcąc dowiedzieć się czegoś o młodej towarzyszce mojego syna. Julia Marconi. To nazwisko… Z czymś mi się kojarzy… Na pewno Włoszka. Osiemnastolatka. Przeszła operacje i upadła. Konsultacja. Czyżby upadła przez Jaspera? To nie trzymało się kupy…

- Julia, tak? – upewniłem się. Spojrzała na mnie spod uniesionych brwi, jakby pytała: „A jest tutaj jakaś inna dziewczyna?". Coś mi mówiło, że pomimo anielskiej urody, miała diabła pod skórą. To również mi kogoś przypomina. Kogoś znacznie bliższego…

- Jestem doktor Cullen. Zaraz ci pomogę. – wyciągnąłem do niej rękę, żeby jej pomóc wstać, ale Jasper poprawił ją sobie w ramionach. – Jasper, może pojechałbyś do domu. Zajmę się twoją koleżanką…

Byłem coraz bardziej podenerwowany jego stanem. Tym bardziej, iż pokręcił przecząco głową z proszącym wyrazem oczu.

- Nie, chcę przy niej zostać – powiedział tak cicho, że jedynie ja mogłem go usłyszeć. – Zostanę.

Wstał, pytając dokąd ma się udać. Zaprowadziłem ich do najdalszego łóżka, z dala od reszty obecnych pacjentów, ale byłem aż nazbyt świadomy zapachu świeżej krwi w powietrzu.

- Jasper musisz położyć Julię. Muszę ją zbadać.

Byłem zdziwiony, że dziewczyna nie zaczęła panikować. Z całą pewnością mój syn nie zachowywał się normalnie. Delikatnie, żeby jej nie urazić, posądził ją na łóżku. Gdy tylko przestał ją dotykać, zauważyłem, że jego samokontrola zaczęła gasnąc w zastraszającym tempie. Opierał się mojemu zdaniu, ale to ta dziewczyna, jednym, krótkim „idź" odesłała go na zewnątrz budynku.

Ucałował jej palce. Nie było w tym nic erotycznego, wręcz przeciwnie. Piękno tej sceny było warte zapamiętania. Jego zachowanie było tak różne od tego, jak zachowywał się zazwyczaj. Tak jawnie okazywał uczucie bardzo rzadko. Jedynie Esme tak traktował. Nawet z okazywaniem uczuć Alice bardzo się krył. Alice… Przyjrzałem się uważniej siedzącej przede mną dziewczynie. Pomimo swojej delikatnej urody, nie widziałem w niej nic nadzwyczajnego. Ot anioł w ludzkiej skórze nastolatki. Równie dobrze mogłaby być to każda, dowolna dziewczyna. Zmieniłem zdanie dość szybko – jak tylko odwróciła spojrzenie od znikającego za rozsuwanymi drzwiami Jaspera, a zwróciła je na mnie. Te oczy nie miały wcześniej takiego ostrego wyrazu. Były żywe, rozbiegane, gdy była przy moim synu, ale skupione na nim. Teraz to spojrzenie skupiło się na mnie i pomimo mojego wieku i doświadczeniu, poczułem się jak pod obstrzałem. Piękne, ocienione długimi rzęsami, głęboko brązowe oczy z zielonymi cętkami wwiercały się we mnie.

- Jak to się stało, że upadłaś?

- Poślizgnęłam się w szkolnej stołówce i niefortunnie upadłam – wyjaśnienie wypłynęło z niej jakby nieświadomie. Zwięzła odpowiedź mówiła wszystko i nic. Nie wyjaśniała mi tego, co mnie interesowało. Co z tym ma wspólnego Jasper.

Nie odwróciła ode mnie wzroku. Podwinęła długa spódnicę i zacząłem obserwować zoperowaną nogę, poszukując niepokojących zmian.

- nie powinien tutaj przychodzić. Zapach i odgłosy szpitalne mu o czymś przypominają. O czymś strasznym. – To nie było pytanie. Raczej stwierdzenie. – Gdybym wiedziała, nie dopuściłabym do tego, żeby ze mną przyjechał.

Właściwie to nie wiedziałem co odpowiedzieć.

- Ile…

Przerwała mi.

- Proszę na niego uważać. On… Bardzo cierpi.

Nie byłem przygotowany na takie dictum. Zwłaszcza od nastolatki. Kim ona była? Co o nas wiedziała? Musiałem szybko skontaktować się z resztą mojej rodziny.

- Trzy miesiące temu. Za dwa tygodnie powinnam mieć ściągnięty ten… stelaż. Zażywam cztery tabletki przeciwbólowe dziennie, a jako baletnica jestem naprawdę uodporniona na ból. Dzisiejszy wypadek raczej nie spowodował żadnych zmian, chociaż na chwilę ból się nasilił.

Wolałem nie wyciągać na światło dzienne spraw prywatnych, więc przytaknąłem i wysłałem ją na prześwietlenie. Zyskałem około piętnastu minut na uzyskanie informacji o niej.

- Edward? Przed chwilą przyjechał do szpitala Jasper z Julia Marconi. Kim jest ta dziewczyna?

- Wariatką – burknął. Musiał mieć o cos do niej żal. – To nowa uczennica. Seniorka. Przyjechała i podbiła serca miejscowych chłopaków, ale trzyma się na uboczu i nie chce takich znajomości. Niezłe z niej ziółko. Obsypała mnie sałatką podczas lunchu.

To wyjaśniało tę niechęć.

- Co o nas wie, Edwardzie?

- Nic. – Ulżyło mi. – Ale…

Skupiłem się na powrót.

- Tak?

- Musi mieć niezłą intuicję, bo tylko przelotnie na mnie spojrzała i już domyśliła się, że to ja zaśmiałem się z jej małych problemów o których myślała. Jest spostrzegawcza, ale skoncentrowała się na mnie niż na pozostałych. To Jasper bardziej mnie martwi. Zachowywał się cokolwiek dziwnie. Nie zrobił niczego głupiego, prawda?

- Nie. Wszystko w porządku. Zachowuje się rzeczywiście inaczej niż zwykle, ale… ośmielam się stwierdzić, że to zmiana na lepsze, nie gorsze.

- Hmm… To dobrze. Tej dziewczynie nic się nie stało?

- Zaraz się okaże, ale sądzę, że nie. Czujesz się winny?

- Skąd – oburzył się. – Ja jej nogi nie podstawiłem. Po prostu… Myśli Jaspera były skupione na emocjach i widoku. Całkowity instynkt, a Alice nuci Mendelsona jak marsz żałobny.

- A Emmett i Rosalie?

- Szczerze mówiąc to Rose jest na mnie wściekła…

- Dlaczego?

- Widocznie dzisiejszy dzień był… Musimy porozmawiać jak wrócisz.

Coś się nie układało…

- Co teraz zrobisz? – zapytał.

- Teraz muszę przebrnąć przez rozmowę z Julią Marconi. Najdziwniejszą nastolatką, jaką kiedykolwiek poznałem.

- Równie wielką zagadką jest Bella..

- Kto?

- Opowiem ci później… tylko nie zapraszaj jej do nas od razu…

Zaśmiałem się krótko.

- Ja, jak ja, ale za Jaspera nie ręczę pod tym względem. – Zdążyłem mu przekazać i akurat na wózku podjechała moja tajemnicza pacjentka.

- Radiolog twierdzi, że nie widzi żadnych zmian prócz tych poprzednich. Jak sądzę, boli bo się zrasta. Chyba zjawiłam się tutaj bez potrzeby, nieprawdaż?

Przysiadłem na białym, obrotowym taborecie i przyjrzałem się jej. Bolało ją. Starała się tego nie okazywać, ale wampira nie mogła oszukać. Nie umknęły mi takie objawy jak lekkie zaciśnięcie warg, drganie mięsni ramion, delikatne Skórcze przebiegające twarz. Postanowiłem zignorować jej słuszną zresztą diagnozę i porozmawiać chwilę.

1 W USA system klas w liceum jest inny niż w Polsce. Klasy startowe, juniorzy i seniorzy.

2 Doktor Watson – pomocnik Sherlocka Holmesa


End file.
